The Darkest Emotions
by Planet Mads
Summary: There are dark emotions that rage within all of us. But when they become too much can Kari save Tk?


Author's notes: This is a Takari romance that popped into my head one day. I know it's sort of been used before but I decided to do one anyway. In this I say that their digimon stay in the digital world and the digidestined go and check up on them every week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The Darkest Emotions.

_The Darkest Emotions will . . ._

            Tk sighed and brushed a lock of sunshine gold hair out of his cerulean blue eyes, which were currently fixed on his homework. The Maths questions stared accusingly at him, but his mind couldn't comprehend them. _It's not that I don't try. _Tk thought to himself, he growled and stood up. He would return to his Maths Problems later, first he would get himself a drink. He walked down the corridor and paused when he found himself in front of the mirror. A tall well built teenager stood before him. His hair falling into his eyes in a way that Kari had called cute. She wouldn't call him cute though if she him now, with a huge scowl on his face and the pain in his eyes. _Stop it Takeru! You must snap out of it before the others suspect._ He shut his eyes and let out a sigh, allowing the tension in his body to bury itself deeper into his soul, hiding it from view. He opened his eyes and a smiling fifteen year old that didn't have a care in the world stared back. He smiled brighter, he definitely needed to keep the façade in place, he was beginning to loose his touch. He made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water he leaned with his back against the counter. There was the sound of metal against metal and his mother pushed the door open pulling her keys out of the door. She dropped the bags of shopping on the floor and turned to close the door.

"Had a good day at school?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Er there's a report for you, it's on the coffee table."

"Very well. Can you unpack the shopping for me? Thank you Darling." She smiled at her son as he nodded his consent and moved to pick up the bags. Nancy Takaishi picked up the file and began to flick through it as Tk put the food in it's various places.

"Tk, you're grades have gone down."

"Well I-

"You've gone down at least a grade in every subject if not more. What's the matter with you? You have always been a bright boy."

"That's true but recently –

"Tk I expect you to get these grades up fast. Have you got any homework?"

"Yes-

"Then go and do it!"

Tk turned and looked at his mother, hiding the hurt behind a cool mask. Nodding he turned and walked back into his bedroom. Where he slumped in his chair burying his face in his hands. _I'm failing everything at school. I can't take the stress with everything going on. If I fail in subjects at school I could fail in everything else! I can't do anything right!_

_. . turn your thoughts to Despair._

_The Darkest Emotions will . . ._

            Tk groaned and pulled the covers over his head ignoring the persistent tapping sounds. They finally stopped and Tk let out a relieved sigh, now if only he could get back to sleep. The place where everything is perfect and all that is wrong is righted. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. But fate had other plans, images of past pains and failures flickered through his mind. Tk groaned and screwed up his eyes against them, getting lost inside himself as he tried to deal with the repressing emotions. So he was caught completely unaware when someone pulled the covers off him. "Takeru Takaishi, get your lazy ass out of bed." Tk looked up at the brunette that stood before him, he quickly pulled a mask on. Hoping that she had noticed the pain on his face as he fought his inner battle.

"TK, what's the matter?" _S***, she knew him way to well._

"Nothing Kari, don't worry." Tk commented smiling at her as he pulled himself out of his bed and made his way over to his cupboard. He rummaged around for a few seconds pulling some clothes out and turning and raising an eyebrow an her. "Going to leave so I can change or would you prefer a show?"

"Ha ha, very funny Tk."

The blonde just flashed her a cheeky smile before shooing her out the door. After getting dressed Tk made his way out the room to join Kari. The brunette smiled happily at him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the apartment.

"What are we doing?"

"Tk, it's Saturday!"

"So?" Kari turned and gave Tk a mock glare. "We are going out with the other Digidestined on a picnic, remember?"

"Oh yes, now I do." Kari rolled her eyes at the blonde and continued to drag him down the street.

"Hey you two!" The pair turned to see Tai, Mimi and Sora run across towards them. Mimi who had moved back three years ago, was carrying a picnic basket in one hand. The other arm she used to throw round Tk and Kari in a hug. The five started chatted happily, talking about their adventures together. It was when they were nearing the picnic site that Kari turned to Tk and set a questioning gaze on him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Tk answered quickly, looking in the opposite direction from her. "Tk you looked so hurt this morning please tell me what the matter is?" By now the other three were listening in on the conversation. Tk bit his lip, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Anger flared within Kari's eyes. "I'd say it was something for me to worry about seeing as you're my best friend!"

"Kari your overreacting."

"My little sister doesn't overreact Tk, that's mine and Matt's job." Tk glanced over at Tai, who was wearing his big brother face. Because of the close friendship between him and Kari and Matt and Tai the brunette had become a second brother as Matt had to Kari. If there was anyone Matt would trust with protecting Tk it was Tai. And he was trying to do that right now.

"Would you leave me alone, it's none of your business. And for your information there is absolutely nothing wrong with me!" He turned and stalked off to the others who were waiting by the tree. The same mantra running through his head. _They cannot know. They cannot know. They cannot know. With the determination of getting away he didn't notice the shocked and pained faces of Tai, Mimi and Sora or the deep hurt shining in Kari's eyes._

_. . . hurt those around you._

_The Darkest Emotions will . . ._

            The picnic had been a big success, everyone had enjoyed themselves laughing happily for hours as they consumed all the food. Tk had smiled and laughed, but his heart had not been into it. He had felt like he was watching them form a distance, observing the way in which they had enjoyed themselves. Watched them live their lives happily, not a care in the world. And a great onslaught of pain had consumed him. Though he may have looked like nothing was wrong he was breaking inside. The hurt was welling up within him, and he was finding it harder and harder to fight it. _I am glad that my friends are happy I would do anything for them. He snorted to himself at that point. _I **do** do everything I possibly could for them. Just sometimes when they are so happy and I am so low, it hurts. While they live out their dreams I must live out everyone else's. Well my mother's. Her wishing for me to get a really important job in science, the job she could not. But she doesn't bother to help me study for it, she doesn't bother to help at all. _Tk clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head trying to dispel the dark thoughts. _No she only wants the best for me and she can't help because she is so busy. I can't blame her for my problems. _Tk nodded and shaking badly, stood up from his bed. _Ah but what about her taking you away from Matt. _Tk glared at his desk, he hated the voices in his head. He snorted, great now he really was loosing it. Voices in his head. Mind you they really were his conscious. His selfish conscious that didn't think of anything but himself and what he wanted. So what if when his parents had split up there had been no one to comfort him when he had nightmares. So what if he had cried for nights on end when the darkness had scared him. So what if there had been no one to teach him how to play football. So what if he had lost his protector. So what if day after day he had suffered and not been able to tell anyone. So what if the darkness nearly took over him. As long as everyone else was happy it didn't matter what happened to him. _But Matt wasn't alright. _That was true, his brother would always tell him that he was the reason that he become friends with everyone because he had been the one to break Matt's shell. The wall of ice that he had built around himself to stop people from hurting him. Tk shook his head, Matt was fine now. Absolutely perfect, living out his dreams. __But you're not! Tk rubbed his eyes desperately as he sunk onto his bed, he wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried since he was eight and he didn't intend to start now. He groaned and curled up in a ball, allowing his pains to take over him. The voices of reason and despair merging into one wailing note that wrung through his head._

_. . . shower you in pain._

_The Darkest Emotions will . . . _

            Tk stared intently at the stars, one hand tracing their patterns. He smiled softly to himself, the stars so little to us but yet so huge. That was what his problems were like, they seemed so little and yet were so big and painful. Maybe it was because he had let them build up over the years. "What are you looking at, Squirt?" Tk plastered a smile on his face and shifted slightly on the railing of his balcony to look at his brother. "The stars." Matt raised an eyebrow at him and sat himself down beside Tk. Matt had come over for dinner and really should be leaving soon. "What's so interesting about the stars, Little Brother?" Tk bit his lip as he thought about that question. He couldn't say what he really thought of them, so after a quick think through he decided to tell him what he thought of them when he was younger.

"They amaze me, the fact that something so big and dangerous out there can look so small and pretty down here."

"Do you know what amazes me?" Tk shook his head, his questioning eyes landing on Matt. What kind of question was that?

"The fact that my little innocent brother yelled at Tai, who has helped protect him since he was eight." Tk didn't reply, he couldn't. What were you supposed to say to that? He shifted uncomfortably under Matt's stern gaze.

"Tk what's the matter with you? You've been acting a bit odd for a while. Kari said she was really worried about you and that you've been going into dark daydreams at school. Mum's also said that your grades are going down. Tk what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Nothing my ass. Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"No it's not that –

"Really? Then how come you're hiding things from me? Lying about how you feel? Tk I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"Matt, your father's here." Tk and Matt stared at each other, their eyes locked. Ignoring their mother's yell. "Matt!"

"I'm coming." He yelled at the door before turning to face Tk, disappointment in his eyes.

"Where'd my little brother go? I want my Tk not the stranger in front of me." And with that he turned on his heel and marched out the door. Tk sat their frozen for a minute before he cried out and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. He screamed, kicking and punching his furniture. Allowing the anger to course through his veins and take control. He snapped his head to his computer where his digivice lay beside it. Snatching it up he pointed it towards the screen where he vanished in a blaze of light.

_. . . turn's those you love against you._

_The Darkest Emotions will . . ._

            Tk threw his head back allowing the rain to fall onto his face. He had always loved the rain, it had a comforting element that Tk liked. And when he was little he would run out and stand in it, his arms spread out wide. He had gotten ill on numerous occasions because of his love for it. But this time it didn't help. The anger and pain still flowed through him, something so strong that the rain couldn't wash away. He snapped his eyes open staring at the clouds that flowed through the sky and screamed. He screamed and screamed allowing the rain to trickle over his body as he stood there motionless. He brought his head down to stare at the soaked moors in front of him. He growled and ran, his feet splashing through the puddles as he went. He ran and ran, hoping that somehow he would leave his problems behind him. But they followed, like a mist clinging to his body they clung to his conscious. Making him remember. He didn't want to, he didn't want to remember. He ran, blinded by the now heavy rain lashing down on him. He didn't notice the dark light swirling around him. He didn't notice it even when it seemingly faded and a cave appeared before him. Dropping to the sandy floor he shook uncontrollably. Dark thoughts and feelings swirling in his head like a whirlpool. He collapsed their not noticing the opening close slowly. Not caring that the world had gone dark as he was encased in a swirling mist. The thoughts screamed in his heads like a devils, crying his rage. Down he went, down down down into oblivion.

_. . . capture you in a cage._

_The Darkest Emotion will . . ._

            Kari tapped her foot against the carpeted floor as she listened to the others drone on about their lives. However her mind was fixed on one and only one, Tk. His strange behaviour was beginning to worry her. She really needed to talk to him, make him open up. But he had refused so she had gone to Matt and her and Tai had explained what had happened. They were now depending on him making Tk open up. She snorted, she was making it sound as if Tk was going to die without help. She paused for a second, no she knew that he **was** going to die. Tk, Hope, he had always known when she was in trouble, always been able to come and find her, save her from the darkness that had chased her her whole life. And now the Light inside her could sense that Tk was in trouble. Maybe it was time for Light to save Hope. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hammering on the door. Standing Tai walked over and opened it to reveal an upset looking Matt.

"Tk's missing."

"What?!" Tai yelled, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him into the room, shutting the door behind him. He forced Matt onto a couch and sat opposite him. "What's going on?"

"My mother phoned me to say that Tk had disappeared in the night. I don't know where's he's gone to."

            An hour later and the digidestined were out in the streets searching for their friend, apart from one. Kari Kamiya slipped inside the door and padded over to her bedroom and her computer. Somehow she didn't now why or how but she knew where Tk was. She knew he was in the digital world and instead of informing the others like she should she was going to go there instead. Holding her digivice to the computer she was pulled inside. The first thing she noticed was that it had been raining, puddles were everywhere turning the grass into a marsh. Slowly the brunette walked through them, searching for any sign of her favourite blonde. So she was surprised to find a bubble of dark light, what got her more was that when she pulled her digivice out to see if she could find Tk it showed her that he as inside. She knelt down beside it, resting her hands on the outside. "Tk?"

_. . . be broken . . . _

            "Tk?" The blonde jerked his head up when he heard Kari whisper his name. He then frowned and looked away wrapping his arms round his body. "Tk, please answer me."

"Leave me alone."

"That I refuse to do."

"Why not?"

"Because I care." Tk whimpered, "How can you when Matt doesn't?"

"Matt cares Tk."

"Don't lie to me!" Tk cried out, anger now layered in his words. He turned and glared at the wall, "I know he doesn't care."

"Okay you may think that, but I can promise you that **I **care." Tk froze not knowing how to respond to that. The darkness had tormented him, played with him until he believed all the things he had been denying for so long. "How can you care for someone you do not know?" Kari blinked of all the things she had expected him to say that wasn't one of them and to tell the truth she didn't know what he meant. Lucky for her that Tk expanded on it. "How can you care for me when I have been hiding my true self within me? How can you care for someone who you don't know what his dreams are or what they like. I have been moulded by those around me, you know not who I am." Kari's breath caught in her throat and she sat there in the freezing mud churning his words over. She should have known that he was hiding. He didn't want anything to do with science he had always told her he hated it, he had always been a dreamer never a person for theories. "Well I once knew a little boy who I called Keru." She paused a second allowing her words to sink into him, she had called him that when they were younger in turn he had called her Kaz. They had grown up and slowly forgotten their nicknames, but it had always reminded her of the past and that was what she needed to do now. Remind him of the love that people shared for him. To show him that they wouldn't care if he changed. "Keru was best friends with a girl called Kaz, the pair always played together and told each other their secrets and dreams. Do you remember what Kaz's dreams were?"

"Yes." His voice was barley a whisper and Kari had to strain her ears to hear him, "Her dream was to be a photographer or something to do with . . ."

"With what?"

"To do with children, because children have an innocence which she loves. They are fascinated with everything they see and love it all. She said that she hated the fact that most people when they got older they cared less about the world and it's beauty."

"Right and there was Keru's dreams, Kaz remembers that he wanted to write stories to tell the world of the meaning of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Light and . . ."

"Hope." The wall of dark energy around Tk flickered and got lighter. Kari didn't waste any time she stretched out a hand and forced her way through. She ended up beside the blonde, who locked eyes with her. "The Keru I knew always believed he could do the impossible if he believed hard enough in it. And the Keru I know and . . . love is in there" She poked his chest with a finger, "Somewhere. We just have to find him." He placed a hand on top of Kari's, his misty eyes carefully watching her face. "Do you love Keru?" Kari smiled and nodded, knowing that she was being vulnerable, laying her true feelings for him to see. But she didn't care even if he did reject her as long as he was able to fight the despair within him. He smiled lightly and bent down and pressed his lips against hers. The cave around them shattered but the pair inside didn't notice. They were locked in each other's embrace. Tk slowly pulled away, wrapping his arms round her pulling her into his lap. "Thank you for not letting me give up." He murmured into her hair, she smiled against his chest. "Someone very special taught me that there is always a ray of hope even in the most darkest situations, you just forgot his words." She added mischievously, as she looked up at him her eyes shining. Tk laughed and stood up pulling her with him. Looping his fingers with hers he started off for the portal home.

"So you going follow your dreams of becoming a writer?"

"Only if you follow yours."

"I promise I will, it might be difficult though."

"I'll be by your side the whole way."

"Likewise."

_. . . with a single kiss._

**I hope you like it, I had to write this down.**


End file.
